Ko mhari s Journal
by ProfessorHobo31
Summary: A journal may keep inside the story of it s owner. It withstands the test of time, waiting patiently for a new reader to pass it s knowledge along. As you begin to read, you uncover the story of a young Khajiit girl, Ko mhari.
1. Chapter 1

**4e 276,** ** **17th of** Last Seed **

This one writes in the clearest posible Cyrodilic she remembers, to the benefit of the reader. Chances are some traveling adventurer finds this diary of sorts while traversing the woods, looking forward to discover tales of old and unending quests of a fellow brave hero.

What you will find instead is a new target to test the might of thy sword, bow or spear. Khajiit lies tied, hungry and hurt both in body and soul deep inside the forests north of Cyrodiil, close to the Jerall mountains, at about three days of walk from Bruma. She is kept against her will, Khajiit´s family murdered in cold blood less than a week ago. Mother died of an arrow to the chest, while Father was killed trying to fend off the bandit raiders. They left their bodies to rot in the fields. They sacked our little house, stole our food, drank our wine. They burned the place to the ground. They took the newly orphan, and carried her away from the farm she once called home.

* * *

Although she is alone and scared, Ko-mhari will attempt escape tonight. The rope that ties her is no match for khajiit's claws. The outlaw caravan has stopped and will camp for the night. They´ve settled in a small hill near a pond, made a campfire and pitched their tents around it. A light rain has set upon us since early evening, and it'll cover any trail left behind. This one had a hard time deciding a course of action, but in the end, Khajiit would rather die running ever free than stay here, arms crossed, and be defiled by these savage men or sold by a couple septims.

If you are indeed reading this, then Ko-mhari didn't make it. Whomever you might be, Khajiit humbly asks you to deliver the revenge she couldn't gift to her deceased family. It wasn't easy, after all, for Ko-mhari to leave this message behind. She risked a lot hiding the hefty book, writing out of sight from the bandit scum.

Ah, but there is no more time for scribbling. No. The rope binds Khajiit no more. Silence fills the camp. Jone and Jode are halfway through the night sky, partly covered by clouds. Rain has put out the fire, and the only lights on the camp come from inside the tents that are dimly lit by small lanterns. Still, Ko-mhari's eyes see clear as day. They see how the bulky nord that was left on the night shift sat comfy against a tree, and hasn't moved in what seems like years.

It's now or never. Moons gide me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximus Gallerius Draco. First entry.  
**

* * *

 **  
Analysis of the current situation:**

* From the moment I left the city my mind couldn't shake this awful feeling. Sadness and regret filled my heart, and I knew time ran against me. I knew my hopes were grounded on nothing.  
* Getting here in such a short span of time has taken its toll on me. I've burned through most of my provisions and haven't slept in days. Worst of all, my trusty companion couldn't make it. With one short stab my dagger ended both his sufferring and our adventures together, after exhaustion and a traitorous fall when crossing over a marsh took the best of my trusty black colt.  
* Frustration took over: all my efforts had been for nothing so far. "I´m chasing after a ghost", I thought in despair.  
* When all hope seemed lost, I heard muffled screams and noises in the distance. Upon further investigation, I discovered this book.  
* It is the proof I need to keep going, to the bitter end if I have to. It is the proof that, against all odds, the girl is still alive.  
* She was clever enough. That much she takes from her father. Not only did she write a message, with a small recollection of her last days that gives me a general idea of the situation, but she also managed to leave the book behind when those vermin took her back so that it wasn't taken along. Thanks to this I now search with reinvigorated spirits.  
* I don't see blood or many signs of struggle. She must have been taken by surprise, perhaps when she was sleeping or equally unaware. There are steps all over the mud, and signs of them dragging her back.  
* I will track them down. I won't stop until I find the camp. I will study them, and I'll hunt them. One by one. If they've so much as laid a hand on the girl, Talos guide me, their deaths will be slow and painful. I owe that much to good old K'jirr, may he forever rest in peace. Old cat didn´t deserve any of this, and neither did his daughter and wife.

* * *

 _-Night-_

 **Post battle report:  
**  
* The girl is safe. She's afraid of me, that much I can tell. It is to be expected. After all, we've met under... unusual circumstances.  
* The bandit scum has been dealt with. They were more than I could take head on, but I had the element of surprise. They threatened the girl and she tried to run for a second time, to little success. That splitted the group and gave me the upper hand.  
* The fight went alright for the most part, a few scratches here and there, nothing I can't sleep away.

And thus I conclude my short entry on the diary. I shall now return it to its true owner. It'll be her task to document our journey. Not only will this improve her grasp of the language, but it is of much importance for one to keep track in paper of the events that transpire day by day. Specially when out in the wilderness. It shall serve as a paragon of civilization when away from home.


End file.
